Yugioh: Global Shadows
by AwesomeAuthor1234
Summary: Long ago a prophecy was formed about the return of a demon. Now the prophecy has came alive in a world where the shadow games has evolved. Will the chosen three save the world or will they fall to the demon. Oringinal cards mainly used. This is the first story in the Yugioh: shadows trilogy. Konami owns all rights to Yugioh. my brother and i, but mostly my brother, owns the plot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

In the age when the Earth was young, there was a prophecy shared by all cultures regardless of their differences between them. It told of three warriors who command armies. One warrior with two souls commands an army of powerful creatures of myths. One warrior commanded and army of the undead. One warrior commanded an army of advanced technology. Together they battle a demon who commands an army of darkness.

These three chosen by fate are said to battle a demon, though its name is never spoken, and his army of darkness. The chosen three are said to travel the world to fight this demon. In the final battle between the chosen ones and the demon the ending is unknown. So the old cultures searched for the chosen three in fear of the demon. Many years passed and some began to question the prophecy. Most thought of it as a campfire tale, but they were wrong.

In the day of Ancient Egypt a young warrior breed to host the god Horus, was believed to be one of the half of the two souls chosen one. Upon his death at the age of 15, his shadow, one of the five parts of the soul, was taken. This piece of his soul will be used to aid the two souls chosen one. A spell was put on the shadow part of his soul to prevent the warrior from entering death and remaining in a gold medallion for his other half to find. The medallion came to be known by two names, the Millennium Medallion and the Horus Coin. Now, many millenniums later, in the age where the shadow games have taken a new form, the prophecy has come alive.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Demon in the Library

It was a slow Saturday afternoon for three friends, Johna Lockhorn, Chase Brown, and Sean East. They sat in a park in their home town of Albany, New York. They each had their own little role in the group. Johna viewed himself as the leader and funny man, Sean was the African American friend who made them not look racist ( they weren't any way), and Chase was the guy they'd use as a shield if they were in danger.

"There is nothing to do today guys. I need ideas, give me brilliance," Sean said.

"What if we tried to see if we can make the monsters on our cards real?" Johna asked.

"You know those physic duelists things aren't real, they're urban legends," Sean said.

"They are real, and I can see the near future," Johna retorted, bringing up and old argument where Sean doesn't believe in Johna's "future sight" as he calls it, "not to mention I can see the duel spirits of my kuribohs.'

"Dude, that's just you being insane," Sean, being the group skeptic, said,

"Actually, there's a lot of evidence supporting Johna's claims," Chase said.

"Yeah, proof from people sitting at a computer with no life, I'll believe that," said Sean.

Within ear shot of them sat a man in a cloak. The shadow from his hood hid his face. On one arm he had an old duel disk that looked like it had been through a sand storm. Tied to his belt was a golden medallion that glittered in the sun light.

"If those three are the chosen ones, were all screwed," the man mumbled.

Looking back at the trio he remembered why he had set out to find and awaken them.

-x-x-x-

Three months ago the same mystery man from the park sat in a library filled with scrolls. Back then he was a tomb keeper named Alister. It was almost midnight but Alister didn't care, he often spent days on end reading the scrolls filled with hieroglyphics. Most scrolls in the tomb either talked about the Chosen Three prophecy or a warrior breed to host a god.

"Quiet a large collection you have here," said a demonic voice.

Alister turned around to see a man standing against the wall. He was dressed in a modern suit and fedora with a cigarette in his mouth. His eyes were black as ink.

"My name is Domez, I'm the son of a powerful deity named Zazar. A few millenniums ago I was trapped in ice by three noble men. Of course they knew I'd be back, so they wrote a prophecy about their replacements. This brings me to why I am here. You have two things I want. One, this fine library full of information and two the gold medallion your family guarded since ancient days," said the demon.

Alister was taken back. How did this man or demon as he claimed, know where his home/tomb was, let alone the contents it held? Alister did the first thing that came to his mind. He grabbed duel disk and deck and put them on his arm.

Domez raised an eyebrow at this and said, "Oh, I see the shadow games has been reborn in a new form,"

After Domez said this a duel disk made of steel that was black as night, formed on his arm and a deck appeared in his hand

"They may not be as good as the ones I controlled back then, but they'll do," Domez said, and then slipped the deck into the deck spot on the duel disk.

"We'll duel with 4000 life points each," said Alister

Alister: LP 4000

"I think I'll make the first move," Alister said as he drew a sixth card, "I'll start with one card in defense mode and two cards face down."

Cards then appeared before him.

Domez: LP 4000

"My has the shadow games changed," said Domez as he drew a card, "I'll start by summoning the dark tuner Nightmare Stalker (LvL -3/ 1700/1200). Now with its effect I can send one spell from my hand to the grave to special summon one level 4 or lower monster. I chose Dark Blade (LvL 4/ 1800/1800)."

The black armored knight appeared next to a creature with red eyes ink black skin.

"Now I'll tune level -3 Nightmare Stalker with lever 4 Dark Blade," Domez let out a evil laugh as a new monster appeared, "I syncro summon level 1 Midnight Summoner (LvL 1/1850/1000)."

"What? How is there a level 1 syncro monster?" Alister exclaimed.

"Simple, dark tuners and shadow monsters have negative levels. That means negative three plus positive four equals one. Now, I'll use the Level Feast spell card to take away two of Dark Summoner's levels (LvL 1 to LvL -1). Now I'll use the spell Syncro Switch. This card allows me to swap one syncro monster on the field for another one of equal level. I'll now call out an old friend of mine, Armageddon Fiend Corruptor (LvL -1/2900/2200)," Domez said.

All light was drained from the room in a flash and when it slowly returned a new monster stood on the field. He wore black steel and leather armor. His eyes were black as night and had red pupils. Below his eyes was a metal mask that covered his nose and mouth. His hair was black and it had three red streaks in it. Two of the three streaks were on each side of his head, while the third streak went from the top of head to the back of his head. A long blade looked to be attached to his skin. The pale white steel blade went from his pinky finger to his elbow.

"AFC, it's good to see you again," Domez said.

"You should thank your father for not killing me when those noble men defeated us," the monster said.

Alister was not freaked out by this because he knew people can talk to duel spirits. A few times Alister talked to his duel spirit before.

"I think I'll use your ability now," Domez said, turning back to his opponent, "by discarding one card from my hand from play and doing the same thing to a tuner in my graveyard, I can destroy one monster on the field."

The two cards he discarded were set ablaze in purple fire. The horizontal card shattered revealing Scorpion Blader (LvL 4/1850/1500).

"Now by paying half my life points I can increase AFC's attack points by the attack points of the monster destroyed by AFC's effect (Domez LP: 4000 to 2000) (AFC 2900 to 4750). Don't even think about using traps because I activate the card Jinzo's Curse! Now my friend, attack!" Domez exclaimed. (Alister LP: 4000 to 0)

Alister fell back defeated and lay on the stone floor. Corruptor transformed into a black smoke, when he reappeared he wore a duster with torn off sleeves, a graphic t-shirt, jeans and sunglasses. The red streaks were still in his hair and his skin was still pale.

"What the Hell did you do to me?" Corruptor exclaimed as he looked at himself.

"I gave you a human form to better serve me. Your new name is Adrian Fredrick Cooper," Domez said, "Now then Alister, I'll be taking the medallion now."

Alister opened the draw on his desk and reached into it and pulled out two things, a gold medallion and a knife. He then ran out of the tomb he once called home and into the desert night. Adrian tried to go after him but Domez held him back.

"Its night, he ran into the Egyptian desert in linen clothing and a cloak with only a knife, deck, duel disk, and a gold medallion. Obviously he won't get far," Domez said.


End file.
